<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cave by PlummyPlums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373505">Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlummyPlums/pseuds/PlummyPlums'>PlummyPlums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlummyPlums/pseuds/PlummyPlums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Brandt and Percival met, from the former's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice, the cavern. Dark, secluded, no damn humans trying to stab him; he could get used to the luxury. Though, Brandt had to admit it was quite boring. The only sounds were the distant groaning of zombies, the skitter of spider legs on stone, and the rattle of a nearby skeleton’s bones. While the creeper enjoyed the quiet on occasion, there was just nothing happening. Even the spawn room he’d found earlier was lame!</p><p>He had no idea how long he’d been wandering. There was no sunlight down there, so no way to tell if it was day or night, not that he particularly cared. He had no sun aversion to worry about. He entertained himself by watching the slow trickles of lava pour from the walls, or listen in on the conversation of others. Sometimes he thought he heard the sound of a human mumbling to themselves or a commotion nearby, but it never turned up anything. While he usually wasn’t much for battles, preferring to stealthily take the intruder out when they’re distracted, sometimes the idea of a human traveling all the way down to their little den was exciting. It’d be more interesting than the stone, certainly.</p><p>Today, Brandt was trying to be more adventurous. He had jumped a gap over lava and crept through a spider nest, trying not to disturb his neighbors, eventually finding a small area he’d never seen before. It had obviously been mined, judging from the symmetrical walls and assortment of blocks collected there. He was confused by the abundance of sand piled in one corner, separated from the rest of the hoard, but otherwise, everything was rather plain. He was about to leave when a sudden noise startled him to near explosion. He’d never heard anything like it; a sort of soft “poof”, punctuated with something falling on stone. Taking a moment to calm himself, he whipped around, searching for the source of the sound. If the sound had been startling, what he found was downright terrifying.</p><p>There was a man laying on the ground before him, dripping wet. He gasped as if in pain and peeled off his black coat, revealing an equally dark shirt underneath. Brandt was lost for words as the other threw the offending piece of clothing to the floor before standing and shaking like a wolf, getting water everywhere. Some of it got on Brandt himself, and he hissed instinctively, hating the sudden sensation. This startled the taller man, who let out a squawky cry and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Teleportation. He’d heard of endermen, but he’d never seen one in the flesh.</p><p>It was only a moment before he was back, obviously having teleported into the spider nest. Brandt quickly rose his arms in a gesture of surrender, not wanting to scare the other away again. He could see him clearly now, even through the layer of cobwebs. His glowing purple eyes stood out starkly against his charcoal skin, as did glowing purple freckles. An inky black ponytail stretched down his back, frizzy from being wet. He held his hands at his chest, wiggling his fingers in an anxious way. If he looked closely, Brandt could make out faint scars along his slender hands, but the other definitely didn’t look to be a fighter. Perhaps he was often targeted by humans? Brandt couldn’t tell why, but the idea made him angry.</p><p>Their awkward silence was broken by him humming a greeting. “Uh, hi.”</p><p>A surprisingly deep voice grumbled back at him, voice laced with apprehension. “...hello.”</p><p>He began fiddling with his own hands. Damn, he was so awkward. However, he didn’t want to leave his prospective friend. He worked to stay calm, not wanting to snap at the other and send him teleporting away again; this was the first interesting company he’d had in a long time. “You alright? You seem a bit, ah, shaken.”</p><p>He watched long fingers pluck away strands of webbing, the other cringing before answering. “...yes, thank you. I just...I got caught in the rain. Wasn’t expecting it.” He spoke softly, stilted. Not the talkative type, then.</p><p>“You look like you got beat up, dude.”</p><p>Glowing eyes narrowed, looking annoyed. “Getting wet isn’t nice.”</p><p>It took Brandt a moment to register what that meant. “...does rain hurt you?”</p><p>He nodded, turning his attention to his hair, which was still dripping onto the floor. He went to squeeze out the water, wincing as he touched it. Before he really knew what he was doing, Brandt had taken off his own jacket, holding it out to the other. “This might help.”</p><p>His gaze shifted, looking between the creeper and the proffered coat, hesitantly reaching to take it. He paused a moment before drying his hair the rest of the way using the borrowed jacket as a towel, a small puddle forming on the stone floor.</p><p>They fell into silence again when he handed the now soaked garment back to its owner, settling on the sand pile. The enderman hummed, focusing on his hands. “Thank you...uh…”</p><p>“Brandt.”</p><p>“Brandt. I’m Percival.” He gave a shy smile, showing sharp teeth. It was surprisingly charming.</p><p>The creeper nodded with a small smile of his own. “Percy, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cringe culture is dead, post gay Minecraft OCs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>